The Dream in the Mist
by Dominic von Bismarck
Summary: After the war, Sasuke is stuck with a dilemma, where should he go? Mei, the Mizukage, has a number of problems on her hands and she needs some help. Can this interesting pair help each other? Eventual Sasuke x Mei, but romance will not be the primary focus. Rating may increase.


**So this is going to be my first series. I wanted to take a look at the Mist Village for a long time now as it seems to be the worst off of the Elemental Nations. In addition, I want to explore the aftermath of what a massive ninja war would like and how it affects people. Finally I wanted to explore what Sasuke's roll after the war will be. This Story covers it all and more. I will try to update regularly.**

**For the sake of clarification Sasuke will be 18 and Mei will be around 24. I am know these ages are not cannon, but for this fan fiction it is! **

**And yes I will be pairing Sasuke x Mei, but the romance will come slowly; so don't expect fluff scenes anytime in the near future. **

**I want to thank everyone for taking their time to read this story, it means a lot to me. **

**I do not Naruto, its characters, the settings, nor the plot. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please support the official release. **

**Chapter 1**

**Start Anew**

Sasuke sat outside in cafe in small village in the Land of Waves sipping tea and looking at a map of the

Elemental nations. The war had ended and the shinobi from the different nations had returned to their respective homes. Sasuke had nearly died in his final confrontation with Obito and if it wasn't for Susanoo, he would have met his end. Apparently the ninja world thought he was dead, which was normal; no shinobi should have survived that attack followed by a fall off a cliff. Sasuke though was far from normal and took pride that he was able to survive and deal a crippling blow against the ten tails host.

However Sasuke was in a bind. For the first time in his life he did not know what to do. He could direct his anger at any target and focus on its total destruction. The only thing that Sasuke was trained well in were the skills of a shinobi, so that's where he would look. So there was what he would do, but then where would he go?

Sasuke would never forgive Konoha for the Uchiha massacre, even if he no longer wished its demise. He secretly wished Naruto well and hoped that his dream of becoming Hokage would soon be recognized. That said he did not want Naruto to come looking for him and drag him back to the Leaf, as he promised he would all those years ago. So Konoha was out of the question. Suna's Kage was Gaara, a close friend of Naruto and would tell him the moment Sasuke made his presence known. Kumo in the Land of Lightning was defiantly not an option as the Rakikage still probably held a grudge against Sasuke and would attempt to kill him without a second thought. Not to mention the eight tails host was also a close friend to Naruto and would not let Sasuke go. That left Iwa in the Stone and Kiri in the Mist. Sasuke refused to work for minor nations as their security was not as good as the major nations and word would get out, if they even accepted him. No it had to be a major nation.

Iwa had the strongest military of the nations and was very stable. Therefore Sasuke believed the his best choice would be Kiri. The Mizukage was a very cunning young woman and not turn down a good deal when one was set before her. In addition Kiri had a number of problems with crime, missing nins, an understaffed shinobi pool, and they had lost a number of shinobi in the recent war, including the Mizukage's assistant and body guard Ao. Yes Kiri would be his first choice.

Sasuke finished his tea and pulled up his hood, leaving money to cover his drink. The trip through the Wave was quiet and no questions were asked when he purchased a ticket for the Mist without showing identification, money has that impact. Sasuke arrived in Kiri later that evening and he could see that the village had fallen on tough times. Even with the destruction of much of Konoha because of Orichimaru, and the nearly complete destruction from Pein, Konoha was in better shape then Kiri in a few parts. He could see the poverty in the streets and the signs of gangs and crime were everywhere. Windows were broken, there were symbols and warnings on some walls. He noticed an ANBU arresting a pickpocket who had resisted arrest complaining about his starving children. The village did get better as he headed towards the inner part of the village. Here the poverty wasn't as bad and people navigated the streets with less fear, but it was still clear that times were tough.

He walked into the Kage tower and he could immediately feel the prying eyes of ANBU on him. He walked slowly towards the top to where the Mizukage's office was supposedly when he was stopped by a guard.

"Sorry sir, unless you have an appointment, no one is allowed beyond this point." Sasuke exhaled and looked the guard in the eye.

"Oh I'm sure the Mizukage will want to talk to me,"he said in low voice with the three pointed star was slowly spinning inside the ellipses that were slowly spinning the opposite direction. "My intentions are purely peaceful," Sasuke continued calmly as he deactivated his sharingon. He didn't want to be challenged to a fight to the death, he just wanted to talk. The guard leaped back and thought about calling for backup, but the ANBU probably were ready to strike Sasuke at the first sign of aggression. The guard came back a minute later and said in a suspicious voice,

"The Mizukage will see you now, don't try anything." Sasuke nodded and walked slowly through the open door which was then closed behind behind him. Behind a large desk was Mei Terumī, the Mizukage of the Kiri. She was resting her chin on her hands hiding her expression, though her eyes did show her signature mirth, it was all that was present.

"Welcome Sasuke Uchiha, please have a seat, she nodded to one of the chairs in front of her desk. Sasuke did not take a seat, instead he slowly lowered himself onto the ground. For the first time in the Uchiha's life, he would beg. Beg for a chance to fight, to live his life as he wanted, and to have some taste of freedom while not being hunted for the rest of his days. He knew that his ancestors were probably turning in their graves. A Uchiha was begging from another, but this was for the very survival of the clan Sasuke rationalized. So he swallowed his pride and got on his hands and knees.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, ask for asylum in the Land of Mist," Sasuke said in low voice bowing his head. Whatever the Mizukage thought she was going to here, this was not one of them. She dropped her encrypted smile and instead showed an expression of shock. She quickly composed herself however,

"Please sit, bowing is something unfitting of you," as Sasuke took a seat, the Mizukage poured two cups of tea and slid one over to him. "Now tell me, why does the last surviving Uchiha come to my humble village and beg for asylum. And then tell me why I should even grant it to you. You are a missing nin who killed the leader of one of the elemental nations, assaulted another, and injured many shinobi whom were my allies at that time. Tell my why I shouldn't hand you over to the Rakikage or to the Hokage. For that matter why are you here and not in Konoha?" Mei's face was back to its expressionless state, though there was no smile. Sasuke took a deep breath, he had prepared for this, he just hoped that his arguments would be enough.

"A little over a decade ago on a fateful night, a single young man killed his entire clan. There was no mercy, there were no survivors, except for one, his younger brother. That young man's excuse for the slaughter of his clan was to test abilities, the reason he did not kill his brother was because he wasn't worth the effort. The young man told his brother to hate him, despise him, loathe him, and maybe one day his younger brother might have a chance to kill him. The young man was Itachi Uchiha, his younger brother was me." The Mizukage took a drink of her tea,

"Yes the famous story of the Uchiha massacre, the story is well known through the shinobi world. You eventually left Konoha and went to the missing nin criminal Orichimaru for help. You eventually killed Orchimaru, well apparently did, and then left and got your revenge. So then why did not stop? You have not answered my questions."

"That is the story that everyone knows, yes; but it's not the full truth. After our battle, I was rendered unconscious and when I woke up Obito told me the full story. Itachi was ordered to massacre the Uchiha clan by Konoha." The Mizukage gasped sharply, but Sasuke pressed on. "It was thought that the Uchiha clan was planning a revolt against the village stemming from the broken promise that the Second Hokage of Konoha would be a Uchiha.. Danzo and the elders viewed the Uchiha as an imminent and dangerous threat especially since the Kyuubi attack only eight years prior. Danzo ordered my brother to kill the entire clan, to spare no one. Itachi spared me because he loved me, and he did what he did for Konoha. It was then I realized how wrong I was and I decided to destroy Konoha starting with Danzo and the elders." The Mizukage was deathly silent, she wasn't even drinking her tea anymore.

"Go on," she whispered. Sasuke breathed in and continued.

"You know most of the rest of the story, you were there for some of it. It turns out that Danzo had done some very questionable and illegal things. My rage did not end and my thirst for revenge continued. I implanted my brother's eyes gaining the Eternal Manegekyo Sharingon. However, before I was abe to accomplish my goals, I saw the edo tensei of Itachi and together we stopped Kabuto's resurrection jutsu . Itachi however seemed very disappointed in my choices and it was then I decided to seek the real truth. I resurrected the dead Hokage's of Konoha and asked them about why the massacre happened. After hearing their explanations I decided to change sides and fight against Madara and Obito. I no longer seek revenge against Konoha, but I will never forgive them for what happened. That is why I refuse to return to Konoha."

"So why did you come here?" the Mizukage asked softly.

"To start over. I can not go to Suna as Konoha would be informed, I can not go to Kumo because the Rakikage will either execute me or send me to Konoha. Iwa might take me, but Kiri is in a much greater need of shinobi and has many more problems than Kiri. As to why you should take me, you know my skills, I will be a useful addition to your shinobi force, and you need all the help you can get. I did help the alliance in the war and nearly died saving a hero. I understand that you may question my loyalty and I am willing to accept that, but I speak only the truth when I say I wish to start again." Sasuke finally stopped talking and exhaled. The room was silent for several minutes before the Mizukage spoke again.

First, you will not be acknowledged on the normal Mist shinobi roster. Second you will be under my personal direct orders; this way your secret will not get out and I can keep a close eye on you. Third you will do every job I assign you: whether that be helping me with paperwork, guarding the door, or performing less than pleasant duties. Finally you will wear your mask at all times and will go be the name I assign you. If any part of this deal is broken then I will turn you in to Konoha; do we have a deal Uchiha-san?" the Mizukage asked while holding out her right hand.

"Sasuke, just call me Sasuke. And yes, we have a deal." Sasuke took the Mizukage's hand and shook it. The Mizukage gave a smile akin to a cat who had gotten her cream. She reached down and opened a drawer. After a a few moments she fulled out a white mask that would hide his Sharingon and his face. The mask was plain save for the small symbol for Kiri on the forehead.

"Welcome to the Mist, Dream."

**So what do you think? Please review and offer your opinions. Thanks again.**

**Dominic von Bismarck **


End file.
